


О красе ногтей и гендерных стереотипах

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Когда Дэнни переезжает к Уорду, он обнаруживает много удивительных вещей. Пожалуй, слишком много.





	О красе ногтей и гендерных стереотипах

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, возможен ООС. Текст написан в форме переписки в мессенджере, следовательно, некоторые вольности в обращении с синтаксисом и пунктуацией являются намеренными.

**Дэнни:** Уорд, извини, что беспокою  
**Уорд:** Ты уже распаковал свои вещи?  
**Дэнни:** ну, поэтому я и пишу  
**Дэнни:** не знаю, куда поставить кое-что, места нет  
**Дэнни:** мог бы сказать, что у тебя столько ээээээ средств для мытья  
**Дэнни:** я бы не тащил свои гель и шампунь  
**Уорд:** Эти шампуни и бальзамы тебе не подойдут. Тебе нужно что-то для вьющихся волос.  
**Уорд:** И у меня кожа суше, чем у тебя.  
**Уорд:** К тому же выбор геля для душа — дело настроения и душевного состояния.   
**Уорд:** Утром я выбираю что-то тонизирующее, в будни — из той же линейки, что и парфюм, вечером — расслабляющее.   
**Уорд:** Это моя маленькая слабость.  
**Уорд:** За годы, что тебя не было, мир стал гораздо разнообразнее.  
**Уорд:** Почему ты молчишь?  
**Дэнни:** я считал  
**Дэнни:** шестьдесят четыре флакона  
**Дэнни:** Уорд.  
**Уорд:** А ты что, не посчитал скрабы для тела? Они в другом шкафчике.  
**Уорд:** И там ещё есть полка с солями для ванн.  
**Дэнни:** …   
  
**Дэнни:** не знал, что у тебя столько слабостей  
**Уорд:** В смысле?   
**Дэнни:** сейчас я про средства для укладки волос в твоей гардеробной  
**Уорд:** Это не слабость, а суровая необходимость.  
**Уорд:** Знаешь, что творится по утрам у меня на голове?  
**Дэнни:** ...знаю.   
**Дэнни:** но это не так ужасно, чтобы поливать голову ЦЕМЕНТИРУЮЩИМ лаком для волос  
**Уорд:** Так я обычно и не поливаю. Мне достаточно слабой или средней степени фиксации, немного геля, немного лака. Деловой этикет не позволяет ходить растрёпанным.  
**Уорд:** Ну, если это не часть имиджа.  
**Уорд:** Как у тебя.  
**Уорд:** Тебе идёт.  
**Уорд:** А цементирующий лак — для особых условий. Вроде как он способен выдержать экстремально низкие температуры и ураганный ветер.  
**Дэнни:** если он не пригодился тебе в Азии, хочу ли я знать, куда мы поедем в отпуск в следующий раз?  
  
**Дэнни:** мне тут позвонили, поэтому я искал документы по сделке и открыл верхний ящик твоего стола  
**Дэнни:** Уорд.  
**Уорд:** А что у меня там должно быть? Годовой запас M&Ms?  
**Дэнни:** но целый ящик лаков для ногтей и пилочек??!  
**Уорд:** Там не всё — лаки, там есть ещё средства для ухода, это во-первых.  
**Уорд:** Во-вторых, пилочки существуют разной жёсткости. Для поэтапной полировки.  
**Уорд:** Ну и в-третьих, пока ждёшь звонка, бывает нечем заняться.  
**Дэнни:** не думал, что ты делаешь себе маникюр за рабочим столом  
**Дэнни:** вообще не думал, что ты делаешь себе маникюр  
**Уорд:** Один русский поэт писал об этом.  
**Уорд:** «Быть можно дельным человеком и думать о красе ногтей».  
**Дэнни:** знаю я этого поэта  
**Дэнни:** его застрелили в 37  
**Дэнни:** тебе 31  
**Уорд:** У меня есть шесть лет, чтобы спрятать твои пистолеты.  
**Дэнни:** прячь их в верхнем ящике стола, там я никогда ничего не найду  
  
**Дэнни:** курьер привёз какую-то огромную коробку  
**Уорд:** Я просто два часа назад купил себе новую серию для ухода за кожей.  
**Дэнни:** «Система против признаков старения», 40+?  
**Дэнни:** тебе 31!  
**Уорд:** Прекрати напоминать мне о возрасте?  
**Уорд:** Видишь, я паникую.  
  
**Дэнни:** ладно, но зачем в прикроватной тумбочке столько кремов для рук? не говори, что это для лица, я уже знаю, где они стоят  
**Уорд:** А это не для рук.  
**Уорд:** И это не то чтобы кремы.  
**Уорд:** Дома расскажу.  
  
**Уорд:** Когда ты не задаёшь мне вопросов дольше часа, я начинаю волноваться.  
**Дэнни:** всё в порядке  
**Дэнни:** я почитал надписи на тюбиках из тумбочки  
**Дэнни:** принял ванну с расслабляющей солью с эфирным маслом бергамота  
**Дэнни:** сделал себе маску с глиной  
**Дэнни:** и медитировал  
**Дэнни:** размышляя о том, что у Мисти и Коллин на двоих должно быть ещё больше косметики  
**Дэнни:** они же девочки  
**Дэнни:** так что я всё принял и мир пришёл в мою душу  
**Уорд:** Ну скажи, эфирное масло бергамота — вещь?  
**Дэнни:** вещь!  
  
***   
  
**Коллин:** Тут в супермаркете распродажа, прихватила тебе бальзам для вьющихся волос  
**Мисти:** ну нафигааааааааа  
**Мисти:** это у нас теперь на полке в ванной целых три флакона будут мешаться


End file.
